Impink
Impink is the het ship between Link and Impa from The Legend of Zelda fandom. Canon Legend of Zelda Ganon attacks Hyrule Castle and kidnaps Princess Zelda who orders Impa to flee. She is on a mission to find the one who can save Hyrule. Unfortunately, Ganon's men chase her and eventually capture her. Luckily, Link arrives and manages to fend off the minions. Impa then recognizes Link as the one who can save the world and tells him what he needs to do in order to stop Ganon. Adventure of Link Some time has passed since Link defeated Ganon. After the Triforce of Courage appeared on his hand, he goes to Impa to ask her about this strange mark. She is initially startled by this mark but proceeds to tell him the story of the original Princess Zelda who is stuck in an eternal slumber. Impa then gives Link six crystals to place inside of palaces and sends him on a journey to awake the princess. Ocarina of Time Link first meets Impa after visiting Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. She is the only one who believes in their destiny and helps Link by teaching him Zelda's Lullaby and escorting him out of the castle. Later, Link sees Impa fleeing with Zelda and tries to protect them when Ganondorf is attempting to follow them. Seven years later, Impa goes to the Shadow Temple to deal with an escaped evil. Link defeats the evil and Impa awakens as the sage of shadow. She assures him that Zelda is still alive and that he will see her soon. Impa later helps Link reach Ganondorf and also helps to seal him after he defeats him. Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link encounters Impa on his journey in Holodrum and Labrynna, though it is unknown which occurred first. In Holodrum, Impa is sent to retrieve Din who is captured by Onox. Afterwards, she trusts Link to save her and gives him advice. In Labrynna, Impa is possessed by Veran who tricks Link into leading her to Nayru. Afterwards, she entrusts him in the task with saving Nayru. On Link's second journey, she will recognize him from the previous one and put even more faith in him since he has already saved one land. A Link Between Worlds Link first meets Impa in Hyrule Castle while he is seeking an audience with Princess Zelda. After Link goes after Osfala in the Eastern Palace, she mysteriously goes missing. When he attempts to stop Yuga from turning Zelda into a painting, he discovers that Yuga has already turned Impa into a painting as well and is using her to revive Ganon. Link later rescues her from Turtle Rock and she acknowledges him as a hero. After Link saves all of the sages, she helps him reach the Triforce of Courage. Fanon Impink is not a very popular Zelda pairing, though it does have some fans. It probably does not have a lot of fans due to the fact that Impa is usually an older woman although this does depend on the game. Impa does seem to be younger in some games such as Ocarina of Time and in the past of Skyward Sword. Some fans like the fact that Impa always places a lot of trust in Link and believe that this could be a sign of something more. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Impa/Link tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * In the manga for Ocarina of Time, Impa trains Link in swordsmanship at one point. Navigation